Christmas Day-LEMONS!
by Crazy-for-Goode
Summary: Zach and his wife get up to no Goode on Christmas. One Shot. Not for under 13's. LEMONS (if you didn't get that from the title)!


**Christmas Day**

Zach fell into the sofa completely exhausted. The whole gang had been round and he had been cooking. He loved his best friends but they were a hassle to feed. As he was downstairs his wife was busy changing into a saucy Mrs Claus. She took her time making Zach wonder what she was doing.

"Babydoll, what you doing?" Zach called to his wife in wonder. He could hear her jumping around through the ceiling. Curiosity was getting the best of him. He was about to get off the sofa to find his mysterious wife when she came sauntering in. His jaw dropped and a certain thing rose up.

"You're on naughty list baby." She pouted with her index finder resting on her lips. She could feel her stocking beginning to slip down so she played it to her advantage. She slowly bent down reaching her dainty fingertips to her ankle. As she slowly brought her hands up her legs, she could see her husband of two years checking her out and getting more and more turned on.

When she reached the top, she flicked her wrist lifting up the edge of her Mrs Claus suit. Just giving her husband a quick glimpse at what she was wearing underneath. "Santa said there is only one thing left to do if you want your Christmas present." The sight of her horny husband was making her become very wet. She had to use all her energy to not jump on him and tear all his clothes off.

"Now what is that Mrs Claus?" His voice was laced with lust. She strutted forward sexually and straddled his lap. She leant in close and whispered in his ear.

"Something about fucking me long and hard." Zach shivered as her breath tickled his ear. She slowly began kissing the back of ear and making her way down his neck. She undid his shirt buttons and her lips followed behind her hands. She made her way back up again and began kissing his neck again. Before going up to his lips, she bit down leaving her mark on him.

Zach was finding it harder and harder to control himself while his wife had control. He wanted to pull off her tiny outfit and fuck her until she couldn't possibly walk tomorrow. He tipped his head back and groaned as she continued to tease him. He was so caught up in the teasing he didn't realise the hickey until after it had happened.

"You gave me a hickey!" Zach then came face to face with his wife and she leant forwards almost kissing him.

"You need to practise your skills as well, according to Santa." She attacked his lips with her own. Zach couldn't bare it anymore. His hands slid down from her waist to grip her tight, round, firm ass. He squeezed it lightly causing her to moan. He took the change to get his tongue in and get some control back. Now he was feeling more in control he stood up with his wife. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands holding his hair. He still had a tight hold on her ass, constantly squeezing gently making her moan.

"Let's take this party upstairs." Still kissing each other Zach guided himself up the stairs towards their bedroom. He lay her down on her back and pulled away from her lips. Zach was crouched over her but got up the sit by her feet, pulling down her stockings at the same time. He slipped of her red 6 ½ inch heels and began to kiss up her legs towards where she needed him most. Realising that her husband was gaining control she pulled Zach back up and flipped them over.

"Zachary, Santa has left me in charge tonight." They were both ready to give into each other that no matter what was being said they would both still want the same outcome. She undid his belt and slowly undid his trousers teasing him more. She could see that his dick was becoming harder and harder for him to tame. As she 'accidently' stroked it, she could almost feel him throbbing. She quickly tore off his band new silk boxers she had given to him this morning and placed her lips at his tip.

She was sucking and rubbing and licking, waiting for him to release. He constantly moaned her name. Every time they had sex, she knew that she was the only one who had the power to do this to him gave her a great pleasure and satisfaction, as well as some surprise each and every time. It let her know just what a great guy she had married and that she couldn't wish to be any other form of Goode.

"Babe, I'm…" He moaned before cumming into her mouth. She swallowed everything that he came into her mouth before she began kissing him again.

"Zach, if you don't fuck me long and hard now Santa is going to take me away." Her eyes full of lust but her voice full of sorrow. Zach pulled off her outfit and leaving her in just her almost non-existent panties. He flipped them over so he was on top. He pulled down her panties so they were at her ankles and quickly pushed himself into her.

They were both so desperate for the connection. They needed to be closer but they could never get close enough. Both of them screaming each other's name, wanting to please the other. A full three rounds later they both collapsed onto the bed. They were both still wrapped up in each other's arms and legs. Zach was still inserted in his wife. They lay facing each other, not saying anything and just catching their breath.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I think Santa will leave us alone for another year."

"Goode because I very much like having you here you with me."

"I love you Zachary Goode."

"Not as much as I love you Cameron Ann Morgan." They shared one small kiss before going to sleep.

**Just a quick one shot. I wanted to do something Christmassy and I wanted to practice my Lemon writing skills. What did you guys think of it? I might do a one-shot profile, where I have loads of one-shots on one story that I update as and when I can. **


End file.
